1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a data transmission device, which is capable of transmitting data to an external device.
2. Related Art
Devices capable of transmitting data to external devices through a network have been used. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-60499 discloses a scanner device capable of transmitting data, which is generated based on a scanned image, to another device in a network. As a consequence of development of data transmission devices, techniques to enable fast data transmission have been appreciated.